Love of two evils
by britzie
Summary: What happened if Courtney had a nasty accident before TDAS and it made her evil just like Mal... bad at story summaries.
1. Prologue

Love of two evils

I do not own any of the characters in the story.

(Yes Courtney is a lawyer in my story because I said so, also the contestants are 18)

Prologue:

Courtney POV:

I casually strolled through the courthouse, i had just won another case against a money hungry fat man suing his son, lucky that the son had me as a lawyer or he be in deep debit, i mental sighed to myself, I'm really tired it was a hard case to win but unlike all those seasons of total drama I didn't lose this case. I exited the courthouse and walked to my fancy car across the road when my phone started buzzing, I check the number and gasped it was from a number i hoped i never see again….. Suddenly I was flying and hit something tall and cold last thing I remember seeing was that number fading on my now crushed phone.


	2. Hospital and new contract

Love of two evils

I do not own any of the characters in the story.

Chapter 1: Hospital and the contract

*thoughts

Courtney POV:

I wake up to blinding white light, I attempted to cover my eyes and realised I couldn't move my right arm I look down at myself see my arm in a sling and lots of tubes coming out of me, omg what happened to me I ask to no one in particular, think Courtney think what do you remember…

Flashback-

I check the number and gasped it was from a number i hoped i never see again, then I was flying and hit something tall and cold….

End of flashback-

So that's how I ended up here.. suddenly the nurse comes in "you have some mail" she says and hands the mail over to me, I take it from her without saying thanks for some reason I just felt like I wanted to hurt her *Woo Courtney where that thought come from* I thought to myself *meh must be the drugs they put me on* I think to myself before I open the package, something big and heavy falls onto my hospital bed, I pick it up to find a contract one look at the title tells me everything it's a new contract for the new season of total drama this time all stars *perfect way to take some revenge* I think evilly *omg what am I thinking why would I think that about them despite the fact they are peons* I think again I must be crazy but I guess I could use the million dollars. I skimmed the contract and signed the necessary parts, I put the contract on the bedside table and yawned *man I'm really tired* I think before everything is blank

Next morning

The nurse wakes me up saying I can leave today *finally* I think to myself I dress in the clothes that the hospital supplied me and put on the flats I wore the day of the crash I shudder a bit, the hospital door opens and my mums there "hey sweetie, I'm going to take you home" my mum says "ok mum" I reply, I get up with help from my mum and together we walk out of the hospital. When I got home I mailed off the contract now the show is in 3 weeks, lucky the cast comes off in 2 weeks now what am I going to tell my mum that I'm leaving again…


	3. VilliansVsHeros

Love of two evil

I do not own any of the characters in the story.

*thoughts

Courtney's POV (story mostly Courtney's pov)

3 weeks later:

Ugh what was I thinking agreeing to be on the new series, I slap my head and continue to pack, I hear my mum calling for me so I rush to the door, but I tripped over my bag and blank out*they are going to pay with their lives, I wake up ugh I really need to stop blanking if I want to win the series however I feel like winning isn't all I want to do…

500 ft. in the air-

Chef started pushing us out, I start yelling at him and he drops me out of the plane.

On the island

I hit the water *UGH I hate Chris I think as I swim to sure. I look around at the others *UGH that Goth and my ex(Gwen and Duncan) are here as well as the total drama freak fan/stalker(sierra), the ditz blonde (Lindsay), the evil one(heather) the red head from last season(Zoey), the gamer dude(Sam), ego jock(lightning), the guy with mpd(mike), the control freak(jo) , the nerd(Cameron) and the farm boy(Scott) me and the robot.

After the teams have been sorted-

Ha I always knew Gwen was evil and now she's on the right team*I think meanly, I look over my shoulder to see that farm boy staring at me *what a creep, I zone out what Chris is talking about the latest challenge, that's when I saw the baby carriages, Chris says we need to pick a pusher, I automatically volunteer Lindsay because she is the weakest person in our team. Chris marches us up the giant cliff which I've experienced enough terrifying experiences to last me a life time. Chris says we need to jump off this cliff into shark infested waters and grab a key, then get in the baby carriage and the pushers push us to the spa hotel whoever gets the right key first wins. I jump off first with lightning, he gets his key first and leaves, I jump in a few seconds later "PUSH!" I tell Lindsay but she forgets the way to the hotel then doesn't know how to push, I mentally slap my head, we finally make it to the spa hotel and back sierra had already jumped and before I could get out she jumped in the carriage on top of me we go to spa hotel and have to come back because It was the wrong key sierra hops out of the carriage so mike can get in "Wait" I say and I fall out of the carriage *Lindsay and sierra will pay for this* I think while I'm face first in the sand.

Skip ahead 5 mins

The other team was trying to get Scott to jump, suddenly Scott let go off the rock and Scott and lighting fall back and hit the robot causing the robot to fall off the edge and into the water, there was silence suddenly the robot blew up and a figure was sent flying up in the air it was…Alejandro,


	4. Beach troubles and the awakening

Love of two evil

I do not own any of the characters in the story.

*thoughts

Courtney's POV

Everyone gasped we all thought he was gone from good since he was burnt by the lava. Al jumped into the baby carriage with the key 1 min later Chris announced the villainous vultures won.

Elimination ceremony

It was down between me and Lindsay, Chris gave us some silly excuse as to why we were the last two, lucky I got the last marshmallow and Lindsay was end down the flush of shame, a very lovely sight indeed. We all went back to the cabin and just as I climb into bed, I fall fast asleep.

Later that night

No one's POV

A shadow crept along the edge of the spa hotel, the shadow slipped in the hotel and began searching for the video room, the shadow slides into the chair and skims through the cameras, smiling evilly to themselves the shadow flicks through the cameras looking for something, suddenly a floor board creaked the shadow jumped out of the chair and through the window just as the butler opened the video room door, he looked around then closed the door, the shadow ran back across to the girls cabin…

Next morning

Courtney's POV

I wake up to a blinding flashing light, "what the..." I sat up and turn to see sierra "hey Courtney just updated my sleeping Courtney section on my blog" sierra explained *gr she's going to pay just like the others" I think evilly "Courtney are you okay your voice sounds different" sierra asked "yes I'm fine" I reply to quickly. There was a knock at the cabin door suddenly the room was covered in powered gruel *this is disgusting*.After we are dressed Chris tells us to meet him at the beach, I hop on the golden platform with my team, the challenge is to find 7 pieces of a famous landmark, we make a plan and start digging I watch mike turn into Manitoba and find our first piece *show off*

1 hour later

Chris complains we are taking too long as usual, suddenly I see Scott step on our side and dig up one of our pieces and bury it on his side before I could do anything Manitoba was already over there, he got our piece back however Scott stepped on a trap unleashing bees, Scott's reflexes kicked in place and he smacked Manitoba over the head *ouch that's going to hurt* Zoey rushed over to mike, he was unconscious for a few secs before he came around, weird though he brushed off Zoey's protest about him resting, he got up and tried to summon Manitoba however he couldn't. Sam knocked himself into the water and got stung by jellyfish, everyone on the villains team laughed including me and mike, Zoey asked mike why he was laughing "the only way to cure a jellyfish sting is to pee on it" he replied between laughs, I couldn't help but laugh too, Sam peed on himself in the water *gross much*,I went back to digging, I activated a trap which sent me flying into the crab moat, Zoey pulled me out, I pushed her away "get off me" I snap at her and walked away, rest of my team shrugged their shoulders, suddenly Zoey threw the last piece on our statue, we all cheered however Chris need someone to be exiled so Sam volunteered himself *perfect*.

Elimination ceremony

Lightning got voted off and after the flush of shame everyone returned to their cabins except for my team who went to the spa hotel.


	5. first encounter, and two challenges

Love of two evil

I do not own any of the characters in the story.

*thoughts

Courtney's POV

That night:

I wait for everyone to be asleep before I get out of bed, I sneak into the boys room I was planning on sabotaging my own team just for fun, however as I entered the boys room I already saw a figure standing with Sam's game console in his hand, he broke the console so easy I walked to the figure and in the moonlight I saw it was mike except he had his hair over one of his eyes "who are you" he asked in a really deep demonic voice "looks like you beat me to the console" I reply without answering your question, he looked at me suspiciously "I was planning on sabotaging my own team just for fun", "wait you like causing trouble" he asked me "yes I love making trouble" I reply "the names mal" he answers "um no your mike" I reply confused, he chuckles quietly "mike is one of my personalities I'm the original" he answers "oh but how come you only showed up now?" I whisper "mike trapped me for years however when Scott hit mike over the head I gained more control and now I can show up sometimes" he replied "oh well want to work together to sabotage them?" I ask him "hmm ok" he replies, Cameron stirred in his sleep "crap see you soon then" I quickly said and run out of the room, I get back to the girls room and slip into bed *I've got to be careful so I might as well act normal for now* I think before I fall asleep.

Next day

My team all sit at the table, they all sneak food into their pockets for some reason, I complained that my juice was 5% too pulpy, the butler showed up a second later with my new juice, I start bad mouthing it but I stop in the middle of my sentence as I tasted, it was perfect, I looked down the table at mike who was chatting to Zoey, for a second I thought I saw mal but i wasn't sure *why am I thinking of mal?, could I like him?*.

After breakfast

Chris announced we were doing paintball*ah paintball I remember when me and Duncan go our antlers stuck together* I shake my head to get rid of that thought, Chris says there are two boxes at the centre of the forest a big one full of paintball guns and the smaller one was full of slingshots also the ammo is leeches *gross*, Chris says we get a 1 min head start since we won last time, we take off running but were slowed down by Sam, Zoey pulls off impressive moves and finds where the boxes were we run in that direction but were cut off by the other team, we ran to the smaller box I opened it and pulled out a bucket of leaches "eww", sierra pulls out another pail "ill name you codies" *she really is messed up*,we walk around before Zoey spots a cave and we dumped Sam in the cave "should we leave someone to guard him" mike asks*wonder where mal is* I shake my head again , I volunteered to stay behind with Sam, the other 4 take off to get the other team, I spend a good 10 mins in that cave listening to Chris commentary suddenly I heard Jo's voice *she's the last one, perfect*,i grab my sling and a leach *eww still gross* I take aim and fire however my aim as off and it missed her by a cm, she turned and started to fire at me I ducked and hid behind Sam *let him take the leaches* jo shot him, Zoey showed up and managed to take down Jo for me, Chris announced we were the winners however he also added I didn't act like a hero psh like I care.

Elimination ceremony

Jo got voted off*surprise, surprise* I grin evilly, Zoey asked why I was grinning, "I just am" I reply back quickly and looked back at Chris, Chris said me and Duncan were switching teams since I acted like a villain and Duncan did a heroic act, I complained but really I was happy to be on the villain team.

Later that night

I waited till everyone was asleep *time for some revenge on sierra*,I sneaked out of the loser cabins and over to the spa hotel, I opened the front door and tiptoed to the girls room, I looked in and checked to see if all of them were asleep ,they were asleep so I tiptoed over to sierra's bedside table, I grabbed her phone and crushed it, I put the phone back down and turned around to see mal behind me "Well look at you breaking peoples phones" mal whispered, I smirked "yea well I needed revenge for her squishing me in the first challenge" I reply back "Maybe I can trust you after all" he replied "well that's good to know" I replied back, he turned to leave but he turned back and leaned near my ear "You look nice tonight" he whispered before he walked out of the room, I just stood there *what just happened….*,I snuck out of the room and back to the loser cabin, I slipped into bed and fell asleep smiling to myself.

Next day

It was a rainy day, as usual chef delivers breakfast gruel, there was a knock at the door I opened it to find Scott "are you going to finish your gruel" Scott asked, "help yourself" I reply in sarcasm, Scott scooped a bit of gruel off the head "mm you clean up real good" he says before he leaves, I just stand there dumfounded *he could be a useful ally* I think suddenly I spot Gwen go into the confessional, I ears dropped "I only came back to make things right with Courtney, now she hates me" Gwen said before she started crying *yea right she must have known I follow her and listen in but how?*,Gwen leaves the confessional I hide behind a tree *hmmm*.

Challenge

Chris explains we have to eat these giant pancakes, and then go through an obstacle course to make us vomit, "that's not hard" Scott states "oh I didn't want to add it but" Chris started, suddenly a giant spinner fell down "say hello to the salad spinner" he says, I'm so angry right now "nice job Scott" I yell at him, he just smiles "your pretty when you're mad" he replies, I just look at him *what is up with him*,it was neck and neck when I started running, coincidence I was against mike, we both made it to the spinner, after is spun around mike fell down 1st and I fell down onto his back, Mal takes over before I can say anything he puts his finger to my lips, I look at him and saw him flick a switch setting the spinner on danger level, I get off mal as he turns back to mike, I sigh and walk back to my team. Our team lost the challenge, I was really angry now I stormed off away from the others.

Elimination-

Just before we vote someone off, Chris tells Sam to empty his pockets out, and out falls 2 pieces of pancake fall out onto the ground, everyone gasped that means we won we all celebrated, the other team voted Sam off *serves him right*.


	6. Blue moon and the fun zone

Love of two evil

I do not own any of the characters in the story.

*thoughts

Courtney's POV

Chris gave us the whole day off *weird*, I walked to the beach and sat down, I was really confused*first off there is mal who's like me in so many ways, then there's Scott who's been the nicest on my team to me*I was so deep in thought I didn't hear Gwen come "Courtney i…."Gwen was cut off by kicking a crab at me "ahhh" I screamed, I glared at the crab and it fell off and scattered away *Gwen is going to pay for this* "omg I'm so sorry…"Gwen started. "ugh leave me alone Gwen before you regret it! "I yell at her before stormed off.

That evening

I stood on the veranda watching the losing team eat gruel *a weird sight*,I see mal trip Cameron and turned back to mike, mike helped Cameron up, however Cameron's glasses were broken, Chris rounded us up and announced tonight's challenge*I knew it was too good to be true*,I stood with my team while Chris explained the rules and the challenge, "tonight's the rare blue moon which has an odd effect on the animals on this island and the challenge is to get to the other side of the island without being killed" Chris explain, this got me interested, Chris gave us a map with the quickest route and the opposite team can sausage tails and bacon hats *they look so funny in those hats*,Chris blows the horn and we all start running, we didn't get far before we all stopped to stare at the moon it turned blue and a strange blue light coated the island, I looked at mike and saw mal appear*he's here!* I smile to myself, mal looks at me and smiles before fixing his hair to look like mike's, his eyes explain everything *don't blow my cover*I know exactly what he means, our team stays together till we get to the rope bridge *perfect way to get away from them* I think "I'm not crossing that bridge I'll go around instead" I say and walked off, while walking I hear footsteps I hide behind a bush to see mal(looking like mike) with Cameron, suddenly mal tosses Cameron down a hill, he smiles and walks away *hmm* suddenly someone taps me on the shoulder I turn around to see mal "hey" I greet him "hey now you ready to help me mess with them?" mal asked me "of course" I reply "good lets go find them" he replies and us two walked off looking for the rest of our teams I snuck a look at mal *he looks cute with the blue moon reflecting off his hair and eyes* I shake my head and look away, out of the corner of my eye I see mal staring at me smirking, we continued on until we saw Zoey by the rope bridge, mal grabs a branch and sneaks up behind her, but before he can hit her, sierra and Cameron show up he drops the stick and puts his arm around Zoey, I feel a strange feeling *is it jealously?* I wonder, he looks at me telling me to go, I run off and taking the long way around I'm near the finish line where the rest of my team wait, suddenly a dear stops me I back up and trip over, but before the dear can bite me Gwen saves me, we have small conversation ,the blue moon ends and the deer runs off me and Gwen run to the finish line, I see mal running he smiles a me then goes back to being mike, mike stopped looking around, me and Gwen pass him and cross the line "yes!" I yell with the rest of my team, the other team groan.

Elimination ceremony-

Scott volunteered himself again to go to bony island, I feel sad he's leaving again * wait why do I feel sad?*I wonder "but why?" I ask Scott "sorry babe I got to find that invincibly statue" he replies before the helicopter picked him up and he went to bony island, I look at mike and saw jealousy in them, *wait jealously, could that be mal* but it was gone as soon as it appeared *maybe I imagined it*, Cameron volunteers to take the flush of shame which surprised everyone, however Chris pulled a surprise switch and Cameron was put on the my team *hmm this could be useful*….

The next day

No one's POV

Duncan was standing on the porch, Zoey offered an apple to Duncan "hey thanks" Duncan replies "wow few days ago you wouldn't have accepted the apple" Zoey replied

Confessional-

"Am I going soft? well ill show them" Duncan says and slams his knife against the outhouse wall only for it to break "aww"

"Oh Duncan's knife is broken i wonder how that happened…."mal states in the confessional

Courtney's POV

Chris announced that we were going to the fun zone *anything called the fun zone must be dangerous*, we get on the boat and head over to bony island Chris leads us to a giant gate, we go inside only for Chris to step back and close the gate, he comes up on the monitor and says we need to collect eggs.

10 mins later

Me an Scott were walking around looking for eggs "how can you have survived a whole season with these weird creatures" I ask Scott "well like my mama always says what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, don't worry ill protect you" He replies and grabs my hand he suddenly lets it go, I blush *what a sweet gesture but I'm not meant to be nice or flattered*, we get an egg from a giant gopher and brought it back to out bowl/basket we were leading but Zoey and Mike brought back a nest full of eggs, because of that the heroic team won for once, I groan in annoyance, "now before we go back does anyone want to get anything they may have left behind?" Chris ask *what a weird question* out of the corner of my eye I see heather sneak off *hmm*

No one's POV"

Confessional-

"I have to protect Zoey at all cost" Mike says to the camera before he drops the rock on his head, "haha that should keep mike busy for a while" mal states, he whistles while applying hairspray to keep his hair up like mikes

Courtney's POV

Elimination ceremony-

I was walking with the others till I got grabbed and dragged into the bushes "what the…" I start "shhh look I'm sorry and to prove it to you tell me who to vote off and I will follow" Gwen states *hmm I might as well take advantage of this* I tell her to vote off al. Al got the most votes and was going to take the flush f shame, suddenly he gets up and walks to heather, everyone gasps *so he was playing possum well played* al pulled out the invincibility statue, the look on heather's face explains it all "well this is interesting that means the only other person to get a vote is heather so heather is getting the flush of shame" Chris states "noooo" heather yells, before she got flushed mike volunteered to go to bony island, whistling he casually walks to the boat and leaves *oh I wish I could see mal again*…


	7. Boxing and midnight meeting

Love of two evil

I do not own any of the characters in the story.

*thoughts

Courtney's POV

We were sitting on the stairs eating green toast and burnt eggs, al walks over to us "well isn't it legy fakey" Scott retorts, "no that my legs are awake I can be a proper assets to the team" al explains, I sigh "there's going to be no more teams after today think about it there's 9 of us left" I added, suddenly Chris's voice come over the loud speaker telling us to go Chris Colosseum. We all start walking towards the Colosseum, I looked back to see Duncan whispering to Zoey, I slipped off the path and hid behind the bush they were standing in front of, I managed to hear the end of their conversation the two of them started walking away, I sat on my knees *so mal is the original and he's been in juvie maybe mal it way too evil even for me…*I think deeply before getting up "crap" I say to myself and followed them.

Chris's Colosseum-

I get their last, and just in time too I noticed the wheel and the boxing arena *hehe finally something I can get behind* chef and mike return I noticed under mikes eyes were slight dark bag just like mal's *could mal be in control?* I think, "what about Zoey's reward you promised" mike/mal asked, the reward was a free point and Zoey doesn't have to fight *not fair at all* I brushed the thought aside , I look away and focused on the matches, I was really interested in mike/Mal's challenge against Izzy, and he beat her up good, after 4 matches it was Gwen's turn, she spun the wheel it landed on me *psh this will be easy* "no not Courtney I won't fight her" Gwen states,*go along with it* "yea I can't fight Gwen" we still get in the ring, again we refused to fight again so Chris brought out on a TV screen "what's that for" I ask uncertainly, Chris turned it on it was clips of Gwen and Duncan kissing I felt anger surging through my veins I hit Gwen hard, I blocked her next move this went on for a while till we were both tired "I only came back to the island to make up my do's with you" Gwen states *psh such a weakling* "sure" I reply before I punch her, however Gwen fell down I felt really bad, "for beating Gwen and knocking her down I'm giving you both a point" Chris adds "that means the villains' win" Chris announces "woohoo" I cheer along with the rest of my team.

Elimination ceremony

Since there was only 4 heroic hamsters left, Chris decided to let us vote off the loser however the losers choose who get exiled we voted sierra off and they losers choose al to go into exile. After sierra got the flushed everyone retired to their cabins or spa hotel.

Later that night

Everyone was asleep but I was so confuse with my emotions I couldn't sleep so I walked out of the spa hotel and to the beach I sat down and watched the moon. *do I like Scott or mal? Or do I like both?* or am I scared of mal?*I was so deep thinking I didn't hear someone walk behind me and stand behind me, I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around to see mike or mal or whoever behind me, he smiles at me "hey" I say breaking the silence "hey" he replies, he sits down next to me, "so is it you mal or mike?" I ask "just to let you know I've taken full control again, so yes it's me" mal replies smirking, "Ok cool" I reply and looked back at the moon "hmm what's wrong?" Mal asked "I heard Duncan and Zoey talking about how you were in juvie and you were pure evil, so I began to think maybe you were too evil even for me and another reason..."I trail off, mal grinned "so you think I'm too evil for you" he added "yea kinda i…"he cuts me off by kissing my check "i…" I try to place words but I can't "there that too evil for you" he asks, I break out of my daze and smile at him "what about Zoey, her and mike like each other" I ask with a tinge of jealously, mal must have noticed it in my voice, he chuckled, he grabbed my hand "you don't have to be jealous, you right now have caught my eye" he states, he gets up lets my hand go and kissed my other cheek "just remember don't blow my cover by letting your jealously show" he states before walking away *he's so..sweet to me*, I get up and walked back to the spa hotel.

AU: Hey guys this is my newest story which I've been updating a lot, and I hope you guys like it, my other story Honda curse, I'm not going to finish till this one is finished so sorry guys hold out just a little longer anyway that all for now bye guys


	8. Regatta and Zeke troubles

Love of two evil

I do not own any of the characters in the story.

*thoughts

Mal's POV

Confessional-Early morning

"how gullible are these campers they are so easy to fool, hmm there's one thing I didn't count on Courtney, why does she have to make my mind confusing just being around her makes me almost feel less evil and I don't want to hurt her, haha she's just a pawn in my plans make her think she's important to me then betray her, the perfect plan and no regrets…..i think"

Courtney's POV

I yawn, I look over at Gwen, I get up and walk her to her bed, Gwen sits up *act like your sorry* "Gwen I'm sorry about yesterday challenge just seeing those video clips made me really angry" I state "its ok can we be friends" Gwen replies "sure" I respond *perfect an ally I can use against mal just in case*.

Chris announced that we were racing around the island, *sure seems easy enough*, I sneak a look at mal, I catch his eye and I know what he's planning *sneaky he's going to sink some of the boats*, Chris blows the horn and we all take off, al got to a speed boat first, me and Gwen get in the second one. We speed away I look behind me to see mal sabotage the other boats *he's so evil*mal gets in the big boat and speed off after us. We get to coconut alley, mal over took us and al, mal popped his head out only for a coconut to hit I'm on his head, his hair falls over his eye like normal, I sigh why does he make me feel funny, I hear something falling suddenly 5 to 10 coconuts fall on us causing me to almost fall in the water mal, lucky Gwen pulled me back in ,we pass the piranha alley however Zoey being silly pole vaulted off the raft into the water she screams for mike, mike retakes control and stops the boat al and me over take him, I turn around to see mal go back and scoop Zoey into his arms I watched the touching moment with jealously "um you okay Courtney" Gwen asked unsure "never better" i reply bitterly, we get to the final stretch, al boat was stuck a cm from the finish line, mike and Zoey were catching up *hmp I won't let them win*I make the boat go faster but al stood up and won by a nose, we all get out of the boats that when I noticed Duncan was missing, suddenly there was a giant boom, Chris's "cottage" was destroyed.

Elimination ceremony-

The vote was unanimous Cameron was going to be voted off but Duncan was arrested because he blew up Chris "cottage", so Cameron was safe.

Later that night

I sat on the porch with Gwen chatting I see Mal, Cameron and Zoey go into the cabin, it was quiet till Cameron ran out of the cabin angry *what just happened*, Zoey walks out a few secs later "what's wrong with Cameron?" I ask Zoey "the votes were tampered with, so we searched the cabins and found the tampered votes under mike's loser cabin bed, I think someone sabotaged mike to break our alliance with Cameron" Zoey explained *why would…al of course, mal must have put the votes under al's bed and al found out and put them under mal's bed… Oh he's going to pay for messing with my mal...Wait did I just say my mal?*.

Next day

Mal's POV

I almost got caught last night now Cameron doesn't trust me, but I can easily get his trust back, I whistle to myself, suddenly there was a yell and I look to see Scott falling to the ground *what an idiot*, suddenly I see Courtney step out, I duck behind the cabin and listen in "I was making sure I didn't stink" Scott stated to Courtney, Courtney giggled "let's just pretend I just showed up" Courtney replied and took a step forward "Wait!" Scott started; Courtney tripped over and landed on Scott kissing him… *How dare he kiss Courtney*jealously soars through my veins *wait jealously why am I jealous…*, I watch Scott give Courtney a shoe lace ring ,Courtney accepted it, agreeing to be his gf *He's going to pay* Cameron asked me what I was doing, "Courtney and Scott were saying stuff about you so was Gwen" I reply too quickly taking my eyes of Scott and Courtney, "hey I'm sorry for saying I didn't trust you" Cameron stated "its ok pal" I reply *Perfect..*

Courtney's POV

We all wait inside the video room wondering what's going to happen, suddenly "Welcome to episode 100 campers, today is have a special challenge" Chris voice stated really loud, Chris rambles on not noticing zeke behind him, we all yell watch out, zeke bags Chris and cuts the camera, chef spits his drink on the electric stuff causing all the screens to go blank "new challenge find Chris" chef yelled freaked out "you want us to hunt zeke, um no he's crazy" Gwen stated *of course he is* "we will only find Chris if we get invincibility from next elimination" Gwen added "and Permanente residence in the spa hotel until they are eliminated" I added "and they get to send one person to bony island" Cameron added "yea, yea whatever you want" chef finished "well last time zeke was living in the mine so maybe he's still there?" Zoey stated "then let's go" chef finished.

Mine-

"well the mine still sealed" mal/mike stated, "maybe there's another way in" Cameron added "fine do whatever im going back to the hotel to get the monitors working" chef replied, "well want to team up" Gwen asked, "sorry it's our 1 hour anniversary and 3 is a crowd" Scott finished and ran off, I giggle "sorry I call back to her". We walk around for a bit, Scott attempted to give me complements but was failing *at least he's trying unlike someone, some reason is don't feel like im evil anymore maybe im finally healed and all is needed was to be loved*,suddenly the floor beneath me fell and is fell down, Scott jumped down after me

Mals POV

Me and Cameron were walking around, Cameron was looking for Zoey and i was pretending *Still can't believe Courtney and Scott…no is won't stand for it is got to break them up* "we need to get more people into a group, al isn't trustworthy, Courtney and Gwen are too close that leaves Scott.. I got it you kiss Courtney and that puts the wedge between her and Scott that's all that is needed" I trail off * not the real reason* "no there's got to be another way without Scott beating me up" Cameron replied, suddenly we heard screaming more of Courtney's screaming then Scott's, suddenly we were squashed by Courtney and Scott "now kiss her now" I say and push Cameron into Courtney, he kissed her *perfect*

Courtney's POV

*why did mal push Cameron into me…*is glared at Cameron and Scott look like he was ready to kill Cameron, "sorry I…hey why you kiss me" Cameron stated "what…I...didn't…"is try to tell Scott but he was still blinded by rage, we were too busy arguing to notice zeke coming up until it's too late…

Mal's POV

*I feel bad for leaving Courtney behind with zeke, I didn't want too, but if I helped her it look suspicious*, the ground shook suddenly Cameron fell into a hole only to hold on to a root, I look over the edge "don't worry im going to find something to lower down" I tell Cameron and walked away whistling * nerd arms +gravity=5 mins max*

Courtney POV

I wake up find myself in a cage with Scott and Zoey, me and Scott start yelling at each other, i give him he's stupid shoe lace ring back…..

Mal's POV

I carry a rock back to where I last left Cameron, I look down to see Cameron must have fallen down "well that's one problem solved" I say to no one, suddenly zeke pounced me…..

Courtney's POV

*Scott is so infuriating ugh im going to make him pay*, im glaring at Scott as zeke opened the jail and tossed mal inside *wow even mal got caught who can help us now?*, Zoey ran over to mal "omg mike you ok?" Zoey asked worriedly *how dumb is she its mal not mike, and I thought Lindsay was the dumbest* "I guess it's up to Cameron and Gwen now" I state folding my arms *great our lives in the hand of the Goth and nerd, just perfect (sarcasm)*.Chef shows up out of nowhere, knocks the rats off Chris rope holding him above the waste, "what took you soo long and why do you smell like choc chip ice cream" Chris demanded *Chris is an idiot*,suddenly chef was covered in spaghetti and sauce *LOL*, we all looked over to see zeke holding chef's gun, zeke dropped the gun, just when Cameron showed up "lookie here im a big distraction!" Cameron yelled* he's crazy*, zeke spat at the rocks above Cameron, causing them to fall and burying him alive, zeke did a weird dance and turned around ,to face gwen who had chef's gun in her hands "this is for Cameron" she yelled and shot zeke pinning him to his chair/throne, we all cheered, gwen cut Chris down and tossed him on the ground "hey you could have done it gently" Chris yelled back to gwen, who was already at the rocks trying to get to Cameron…..

Elimination-(Mal's POV)

"Gwen wins our never to be spoken ever again challenge, and more importantly she saved me so is will honour the deal chef made, the spa hotel is yours and who's going to bony island?" Chris asked

"Al" Gwen responded, "As for who goes home no vote is required, Cameron is too injured to continue so he gets the flush of shame" Chris announced, Gwen and Zoey say goodbye to Cameron, is walk up to Cameron "hi mike" Cameron mumbles "oh mike is gone, im mal and is let you fall, see you later" I state and walk away, Cameron tried to scream but was muffled by his bubble.

Au: this chapter was actually re-written heaps of times so yea also im going to expand the pov a bit more and ship more couples, review on what couple you like to see, im choosing the 2 most popular ones.


	9. first kiss and Obs-ta kill course

Love of two evil

I do not own any of the characters in the story.

*thoughts

Courtney's POV

After elimination i sat on the loser cabin's stairs, i heard snores coming from inside *least they can sleep*, i get up and started walking towards the docks, my emotions were raging with me, i was too busy deep in thought i didn't see the end of the dock till i almost walked right off, i would have fallen into the water if someone's arms didn't grab me around the waist *such strong arms*the person gathered me into their arms and held me there for what seemed like an eternity before they let me go, i look up to see mal *wow i…he's so….* i couldn't think properly i was just so taken back and couldn't think properly "you need to be more careful Courtney" mal whispered, i shiver *he makes me feel so strange yet complete*,my eyes flutter for a second *be strong Courtney*i tried to form words but i can't, i let my emotions over take my judgement, "thank you for not letting me fall" i managed to form words "it was nothing, im not going to let something beautiful get wet" he whispered in my ear, i look up at Mal's face, i reach up and push his hair down over his eye so he looks like my mal, he just stares at me, i lean in and gently kiss him on the lips, i pull away that's when i snapped back to reality "omg what happened im so sorry…"i started rambling but was cut off by mal kissing me, we stood there for what seems like eternity before we separated "so what now?" i ask him "we act like we have been before but after the finale we can think more about us…"mal whispered while i smiled "ok" i reply, we walk hand in hand till we get outside the loser cabins "good night" i say and turn to leave but mal grabbed my arm spun me around and planted a quick peck on my cheek, he let go of me and walked inside the boys side, i sigh and go inside the girls side i slip into bed and close my eyes….

Morning-

I woke up thinking about last night, i blushed that's when i remember what happened yesterday i get up and start pacing, zoey wakes up and ask if im okay. "How could he break up with me!, I didn't mean to kiss Cameron…but he kissed me!" I yelled pacing "maybe you need to talk about it?" Zoey stated but I didn't listen, i continue d ranting and pacing "shut up!" Zoey yelled, i stop and look at her, "maybe you need to talk about it with him anyway look on the bright side, you kissed 2 guys in one day you're on fire girl" Zoey finished smiling, *wow she's good* "wow your right thanks zoey *i feel bad i kissed mal and he's was originally mike, that's when i think of Zoey and mike*…oh by the way don't tell gwen i kissed Cameron" i finish and laid down on my loser cabin bed "don't worry i won't" Zoey finishes "thanks you're a gem" I stated, suddenly Chris voice over the loudspeaker "attention maggots last person to the beach does 50 push ups,hut hut" chis states, I run out only to trip over Scott eating dirt "what are you doing! "I ask him, "im sad and when im sad I eat dirt" Scott replied, *grr I need him to make it to the finale* "get up, Cameron kissed me and now that he's gone we are back together so let's move it!" I yell at Scott, I run off out of the corner of my eye is see him smiling *ugh i can't believe i still want him -.-*

We arrive at the "obsta-kill-course" *this is one of the most insane things i ever done*, Chris explains what the course is in different sections, i glanced at mal *i haven't spoken to him since last night* "that's nothing" Scott states "well since Scott thinks it's easy you will all have to wear these heavy packs and if you take your pack off there will be heavy consequences literally, ready set go!" Chris finished and we all ran off into the tires, i ran into a wooden pole that appeared in front me while Scott fell into a hole, with his foot touching his face, the others pass us….

Mal's POV

*stupid how could you kiss Courtney, she's a pawn in your plans not your love interest or is she?* *hm to win this challenge i have to let zoey win so i can find the DVD that al hid in the hotel*

I helped zoey through the tires and we started to climb the rope wall, Zoey sneezed and fell down "you okay?" I ask from the red rope "yes just keep going" zoey yelled to me, i turned around and sniffed my rope "liquorice?" I say to myself, i bit a piece off the rope so it will make the next person fall *hehe perfect*, i climbed all the way to the top

Courtney's pov

I run with Scott to the ropes to see zoey and Gwen laughing "you better not be telling gwen that i kissed Cameron!"I yelled at zoey, from the look on Gwen's face she never knew "you did what!" Gwen yelled at me *opps*, gwen and zoey made it to the top "if we make out of this alive you and me are having a serious talk Courtney!" gwen yelled down at me, i sigh, i jump onto the rope gwen climbed, Scott started to climb the electric one, he got electrocuted a lot, i wait at the top, al shows up and begins to climb the red rope but it snapped, al grabbed the edge in time, al ran off *OMG seriously now we are last*

Mal's POV

I made it the snapping bars with zoey and Gwen behind me, al climbs across the bars up top and jumps down and holds onto my legs "let go off me" i groan at al "not without a fight" al states glaring at me,*fine ill use Svetlana to get him off*,i summon Svetlana and i begin swinging smacking al into the bars, i begin twirling al in the air, suddenly i lost Svetlana "huh"i state stunned, i hit my chin on the bars and fell into the water, al landed on the bars, al makes it the end and sighs, the snapping turtles attack me, i managed to pull myself out of the water and onto land *how could Svetlana take off on me, wait mike he must have set Svetlana loose grr mike is going to pay*, "MIKE! "I hear zoey yell and in no time flat zoey was next to me...

Courtney's POV

I carried Scott all the way to the bars he made it to the 2nd rung before two turtles attached themselves to his butt, he fell down i groan "you're on your own slacker!"I yell at Scott and i continued climbing across….

Mal's POV

"Come on we need to beat al if we don't we can't vote him off" zoey added "You go ahead if i help Scott he might vote for al too" i state "ok" zoey replies and runs off. I helped Scott to the shooting range "we have to vote off al" i state "what you mean?" Scott asked "look al used Cameron's lips to kiss your girlfriend" i state, he looks furious "i need to tell Courtney" he states and runs off to find Courtney, *perfect another piece falls into place*, i see al covered in leeches," would you like some help?"I ask al "you would help me?"al asked dumfounded "nah"i reply and run off, i run to zoey and get all the leeches off and helped her put her pack on, we both run off…..

Courtney's POV

I get to the shooting range and hide behind a rock with Gwen we argue until Scott shows up "Courtney we need to talk, did al kiss you?"Scott asked "yes but it was a long time ago" i replied "we need to vote off al"Scott finished, i nodded in agreement, we managed to dodge chef and make it to the next obstacle….

Mal's Pov

We made it to the zip line, Chris explained where our chords were for the zip line, al gets on first and leaves, i attach mine "come one with our combined weight we will be faster" i say to zoey, she jumps on my back and we were off, we were catching up to al fast "i don't think we can catch him! "Zoey yells, "grab hold of the line" i say and she grabs the line i let go and climb onto al's legs "where's the DVD" i demanded "never!", al's zip line broke and we both fell into the water, Zoey crossed the line 1st on my zip line "woohoo way to go zoey" i fake cheer for her…i glare at al and he glares back

Elimination Ceremony

Al's POV

Chris announces the vote is unanimous; except for my vote with was a drawing on mike's picture that made him look like the devil…i was still voted off, i sigh "but since zoey won she and a camper will be staying in the spa hotel along with me and gwen"chris states, Zoey choose mike to go to the spa hotel,*how can she not see the evil in mike!*, "i can't spend another night there with you"Gwen yells "fine bony island for you then" Chris replies and gwen gasped

Flush of shame

"Any final words" Chris asked "yes this show just got 100% less beautiful, but im not the real evil there's an even greater evil lurking, the truth is in the art" i state as Chris flushes me

Mal's POV

*the truth is in the art? Hmmm*, "what do you think he meant by in the art?" Zoey asked, i just shrugged my shoulders…..

AU: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, my internet was down, only a few more chapters left and the 1st chapter will be explained in the very last chapter. That all for now guys bai.


End file.
